


Is it really a kismesistude?

by clandestineAmbivalence



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Face-Fucking, Hate Sex, He's just jealous, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Mild Blood, Rough Sex, Tentabulges (Homestuck), This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Why Did I Write This?, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:53:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24185461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clandestineAmbivalence/pseuds/clandestineAmbivalence
Summary: My first fix, it's for a friend oh goooood why did I do this???Arcais learns a lesson about pushing people too far
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 3





	Is it really a kismesistude?

**Author's Note:**

> It's not finished yet, I will finish it eventually

Arcias walked down the hallway of her shared apartment, her hands twisted in the bottom of her sweater as she worried. 'i wonder where Arieue is?'  
She thought, not noticing where she was walking until she bumped into something hard, and the hard object snarled. "Move... Out of my... Motherfucking way... Arcias yelped, looking up into the barely scowling face of her usually, expressionless blackrom interest as he glared down at her. "2hut up, high6l99d ba2tard, y9u're ju2t mad y9u can't get laid wwith y9ur 2hitty attitude" Arieue's scowl deepened ever so slightly, indicating that, as usual, Arcias was getting under his skin, meaning she was winning. "It is not a matter... Of can... It is a matter... Of want." Arcais raised an eyebrow, smirking "yeah right, you couldn't get laid if your life depended on it!" She put both hands on her hips and cocked her chin, looking up at him defiantly. Arieue's lip curled as he replied with a low growl rumbling at the edges of his voice "Luckily... My life has never... Depended on it before..." Arcias edged closer, the smirk on her face growing as she said slyly "b9ld word2 from 29me9ne wwh9 pretend2 t9 n9t care ab9ut quadrant2, wwhen it'2 96bvvou2 y9u d9" Arieue lets out a growl at this, suddenly looming over her, a blush still obvious through the juggalo makeup as he ground out his next sentence "I do not... Care about such things" Arcias chuckled, poking him in the stomach, causing him to growl lightly in warning. Arcias went to poke him again, ignoring the obvious signals. Arieue grabbed her arm, twisting her around and pushing her face against the wall, his back against hers, leaning in to whisper huskily in her ear, tightning his grip, causing her to yelp quietly "If you... Know what's good... For you... You will... Stop..." Arcias wiggled lightly, her face coloring ever so slightly violet. She arched her back, trying to get out of his grip, accidentally grinding her plush rump against his hips. Arieue's bulge slipping out of its sheath slightly as he blushed. He yanked her off the wall, shoving her down onto the floor. He placed his foot on her chest, between her breasts, and pressed down ever so slightly. He leaned down her face inches from hers, and growled "you will... Regret that... Mutant filth..." Arcias whimpered, pressing her thighs together as her nook starts to drip, soaking her panties. Arieue smirked, lifting his foot off of her chest. Arcias gasped, starting to lean up when he grabbed her legs and flipped her over. He ran his nails down her back lightly, grabbing her hips to pull them upwards, squeezing, "Nothing... To say???" He chuckled darkly "Then I will... Make you say... Something..." Arcias struggled, attempting to get her arms underneath her to get up. Arieue noticed, taking both her arms, pinning them behind her back. He looked down, noticing the wet spot forming in the crotch of her pants. Arieue snickered and leaned his chest along her back, placing his lips at her ear as he ran the tip of one sharp nail down her back "Well then... I always knew... You were beneath me..." He chuckled condescendingly. Arcias huffed out a hot breath, squirming harder beneath him, attempting to break free "fuck 9ff, y9u pretenti9u2 prick! Lemme g9! Thi2 i2nt funny!" She whined, her breath hitching in fear. Arieue grins, a private little hungry grin, as he slid his hand down to cup one side of her ass, his claws ripping into the fabric of her pants "I think... This will be... So much more... FuN..." He snarls as he rips his claws through the fabric, tearing her pants off her body, her panties hanging by a thread. Arcias cries out in surprise, the cold air on her suddenly bare legs shocking her. He flipped her back over, causing her to yelp again in shock and indignation. Arieue shuffles down her body, tracing his tongue over her hipbone, down to the remains of her panties. He took the elastic between his teeth, snapping it, throwing the panties over his shoulder. He ran his tongue lightly over the top of her clit, tracing it downwards before licking a long strip upwards. Arcias let out a strangled gasp, her back arching as he repeated the motion, lapping at her clit as her brought a finger up to tease at her entrance. He moved away from her clit to sink his teeth into her thighs, licking and sucking to leave dark purple hickeys all over them. Arcias whimpered and squeaked, her mouth falling open in ecstasy. Arieue slowly pushed his finger into her nook, pumping in and out at a glaciel pace, crooking both to tease her g-spot. Arcias' thighs started to shake as she got closer to orgasm. "Oh no... You motherfucking... don't" Arieue pulled his fingers out, Arcias' whimpers growing in volume, then cut off suddenly as she found herself on her stomach, her ass lifted in the air "wha-?* She started to say, but cut off with a small "ah!" As Arieue pushed her face into the ground, before his hips slammed into hers quickly. He ground roughly into her, his bulge thrashing against the inside of his pants as he huffed. His patience ran out, and he grabbed her by the back of the neck and held her still as he ripped off her sweater and then his pants, his bulge lashing at the inside of her thighs. He pushed his hips forward, the tip of his bulge slipping inside her. Arcias panted as he continued forcing the rest inside, the natural lube easing the strain on her much smaller body. Arieue huffed as his hips met her ass, her nook clenching down around him, his bulge stretching her wide as he pulled out slowly, then slammed back in roughly, her entire body jerking with the movement. Arcias let out a series of gasping, breathless shrieks as her body protested against the rough usage "plea2e" she huffed "2l9ww d9wwn!" Begging seemed to get her nowhere as Arieue sped up, his hips meeting hers at an increasingly rapid pace as he let out a groan, his claws digging into her sides, drawing blood that trickled down her thighs. Arcias' noises turn more pleasure filled as her body finally adjusted to the feeling of being filled, her hips moving back on their own to meet his, his hands sliding up to her breasts, his claws digging in as he roughly as he kneaded them. Arieue chuckled darkly before leaning over to lick up the back of her spine, up to her neck, brushing his lips over the point where her neck met her shoulder, pressing open mouthed kisses before quickly biting down, sinking his teeth into the pale flesh, drawing blood as his lips met her shoulder, Arcias shrieking in surprise, then pain, then pleasure as her pulled his teeth out of her, licking up the blood that threatened to trickle down. He pulled back, grabbing a handful of her hair, tugging, forcing her head back as he swung his hips into hers harder, Arcias' mouth falling open as she panted. She reached a hand back to play with her clit, orgasm coiling in her stomach as she moaned "Arieue~ plea2e, fa2ter~" Arieue was doing no better, a tingling low in his spine warning him to wrap this up quickly. He pushed her face back into the ground, pounding into her faster, holding her hips so hard bruises were forming in the shape of his hands. Arcias huffed out "I'm g9nna, ah, cum~* Arieue gave no reply, except to growl as his thrust turned erratic. Acias came first, a small squeak wrenching its way out of her before she went limp, trembling as her orgasm washed over her. Arieue growled as she tightned up, thrusting a few more times before filling her, the sheer amount of cum being forced inside her making her belly bulge slightly. He pulled out, the access cum material gushing out of her, running down her thighs as she slumped to the floor. Arieue stood up, grinning slightly as he looked down at her, he picked her up, walked to her room and kicked the door open, chucking her onto her bed on her back. Arieue positioned her so her head was on the edge of the bed, his bulge coiling on her cheek. Arcias looked up at him, knowing what he wanted, and shut her mouth firmly, refusing to open it. Arieue growled, plugging her nose and waiting, knowing she'd have to open her mouth to breath. Arcias' face started to turn purple, before she gave up, and gasped for air, Arieue swiftly moving to shove his bulge down her throat, not stopping until his hips met her face. Arcias gagged, the cold, wriggling mass forced down her throat much too big for her to handle. Arieue pulled out slowly, then pushed back in hard, fucking her face. He slid one hand down to cup a breast, while the other wrapped around her throat, not squeezing, just feeling his tentacock ravage her throat through the skin. He started thrusting faster, both hands sliding down to her tits as he leaned over to go faster, lilac tears running down Arcias' face as she choked on the massive length as his his thrusts became stuttered. Arieue forced his bulge as far in as it could go, cumming down her throat with a snarl, grinding his hips into her face. He pulled out, Arcias gasping and coughing, deep purple cum running down her face. Arieue grabbed her, flipping her onto her stomach, face away from him, pulling her up to her knees, his chest against her back as he ran a hand down her soft body to play with her clit, Arcais still breathing heavily, her chest heaving as she desperately tried to catch her breath. Arieue felt his bulge become interested in the proceedings once more, thrashing against the inside of her thighs. Arcais squeaked, shaking her head no as she begged " plea2e!! N9t again! Plea2e, Arieue, I'm 29rry, I'll never b9ther you again! I promise!" Arieue's grin grew bloodthirsty as he leaned in to whisper in her ear "you think... I did this... Because you... Bothered me? No... I have... Wanted this... For so long... And I am tired... Of waiting" Arieue thrust into Arcias his bulge squirming and filling her up completely as he thrust fast and hard into her nook. "Stupid Lowblood bitch... Motherfuckin... Take my bulge, whore..." Arcias shrieked and cried out in pleasure as her nook stretched as it was forced to accomodate the huge length inside it "plea2e, plea2e, I can't, it's t99 muuuuch~" her cry of protest turning into a mewl of pleasure. Arieue slid his hands up to her breasts, squeezing, digging his claws into the flesh, blood trickling to the floor. Arcias squeaked, her mouth falling open in pleasure as she was pounded into the floor, Arieue shoved two of his fingers into her mouth, playing with the dual tips of her tongue as he nibbled on her neck, biting down, blood welling up and running down her chest. He pulled his teeth out of her flesh, licking and kissing the rest of her neck as he pounded into her, her soft pants and whines music to his ears.


End file.
